Dubsta 6x6
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Dubsta |dashtype = Cavalcade |inttxd = Cavalcade |roadspawn = No |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 COLOR SET 14 }} |wheeltype = Off-Road |flags = |modelname = dubsta3 |handlingname = DUBSTA3 |textlabelname = DUBSTA3 |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Benefactor Dubsta 6x6 is an off-road variant of the Dubsta, featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the "I'm Not a Hipster" Update. Design Grand Theft Auto V The Dubsta 6x6 closely resembles the 6x6 variant of the Mercedes-Benz G63. The vehicle may also draw some inspirations from the Mercedes-Benz G Class models modified by the aftermarket tuning company Brabus. In contrast to the stock Dubsta, the 6x6 comes equipped with a large skid plate at the front and rear. The stock wheel design for the 6x6 also differs from that of the standard Dubsta. Just like the G63 6x6, the Dubsta 6x6 has a truck bed along with an extended chassis to accommodate the extra rear axle. Like the real-life counterpart, the Dubsta 6x6 comes with load bed roll bars as standard (albeit a smaller group). The truck also has a higher ground clearance to make way for the bigger off-road purpose tires. The 6x6 is one of three vehicles with independent suspension. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' As expected from a large 6-wheeled truck, the Dubsta 6x6 is exceptionally heavy, however it is a very stable vehicle. The Dubsta 6x6 retains the same engine used in the regular Dubsta. It is stated to be powered by a large supercharged V12 engine, however it is fitted with a modelled turbocharged straight-4, coupled to a 6-speed transmission, which is capable of powering the vehicle up steep slopes with relative ease. Its top speed and acceleration are quite impressive (being superior to all Off-Road classed vehicles), but handling leaves much to be desired, as it has a large turning radius due to its long wheelbase. It understeers when off-road and/or when at high speed. Braking is also sub par, with upgrades doing little to improve it. Durability is excellent, as it is able to withstand many head-on collisions before the engine fails. The 6x6 can easily push smaller cars off the road and it can withstand large amounts of gunfire. Bulletproof tyres are highly recommended as for its handling not be hindered by gunfire from its large, exposed tyres. Heavy off-roading (frequent crashing into rocks) causes lots of minor visible damage and eventually the front suspension breaks, causing massive understeer. The Dubsta 6X6 can withstand a great amount of water depth; it can go as deep as its grille badge before the engine cuts off. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Gallery Image BenefactorDubsta6x6-Front-GTAV.png|Dubsta 6x6 on Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions (rear quarter view) Dubsta6x6-GTAV-Screenshot.jpg|The official screenshot of the Dubsta 6x6 in GTA Online. Note the passenger clipping through the rollbar. Dubsta6x6-GTAV-front.jpg|The Dubsta 6x6 in GTA V. (Rear quarter view.) Dubsta6x6-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Dubsta 6x6 on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Available in every protagonist's garage after installing the I'm Not a Hipster update in single player. ;Enhanced version *Can be bought from Warstock Cache & Carry for $249,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Once the update is installed it can be purchased for $249,000 from Warstock Cache & Carry after reaching rank 100. Trivia *It is the first DLC vehicle available from Warstock Cache & Carry. **It is the first vehicle purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry that is able to be stored in the player's garage in Grand Theft Auto Online. The others being the Insurgent and the Mesa. *In GTA Online, the Dubsta 6x6 is the only store-able vehicle that must be unlocked (by ranking up) before it can be purchased. *As a direct variant of the original Dubsta, they share most of the accessories at Los Santos Customs. The only omissions are the rear spare tire, side steps, snorkel option and exhaust modifications. *As a civilian vehicle, the Dubsta 6x6 is unlocked at a disproportionately-high level. Curiously, despite not being suited to direct conflict, the Dubsta 6x6 is unlocked at a much higher level than the far more dangerous Rhino. *It shares the rim design with the Merryweather Mesa and the Sandking XL. *The Dubsta 6x6 is one of two civilian vehicles (aside from industrial trucks) in the series to have six wheels in total, the other being the Splitz-6 ATV. *A minor visual glitch is present on the Dubsta 6x6. If players riding in the bed aim their gun or turn their torsos a certain way, their bodies will clip through the rollbars as if they weren't there. *Despite being roughly the same size as a Sandking, it can be washed at car washes throughout the city. *The Dubsta 6x6 has similarities to the Bravado Bison, Canis Bodhi and Vapid Guardian, in that players may ride in the cargo area of the vehicle. **The only difference between them is the Bison's lack of bodywork modifications. *Although the Dubsta 6x6 can have off-road headlight modifications on the front bullbar, and the roof racks, neither can be turned on. The same goes for the Dubsta and the Brawler. *The Dubsta 6x6 has one of the largest selling prices in GTA Online, it can be bought for $249,000, and can be sold at $190,000, with only several modifications. *Before an update, only the rear two wheels would spin upon acceleration, this was fixed later on, however, the patch still only makes it 4-wheel drive, unlike its name suggests. All wheels will spin, if the vehicle is stuck on its bottom. *It does have a front drive shaft, but no rear drive shafts. *Just like the Seminole, Habanero and Huntley S, the Dubsta 6x6 will always come with a modeled turbocharger, even if the player does not purchase one. Note this is purely cosmetic and does not affect performance, unless the player purchases a Turbo modification at Los Santos Customs. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:SUTs Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class